The Walking Dead
Category:Plot Category:Knives Category:Long Weapons Category:Short Weapons __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Knives Buck 110 Hunter In the first episode of season 1, Morgan Jones (Lennie James) threatens Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) with what looks to be a Buck 110 Hunter. Gerber DMF Folder The main knife of Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) is a Gerber DMF Folder. Gerber Hinderer Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) Carries a folding knife, though he rarely uses it and there no particularly good shots of it, it appears as though it maybe a Gerber Hinderer in black. Spyderco Endura Lori Grimes (Sarah Wayne Callies)can sometimes be seen with a Spyderco Endura clip to the outside of her jean pocket. Which seems like an unwise choice given the potential of panic that could cause the knife to fall off. Busse Team Gemini Light Brigade (TGLB) Daryl Dixons (Norman Reedus) knife of choice is a Busse Team Gemini. In Season 2 Episode 11, “Judge, Jury, Executioner”, Daryl interrogates Randall Culver by pushing the blade of his Busse knife into Randall’s healing wound. Gerber Epic Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) is often seen with a Gerber Epic attached to his belt. Gerber Freeman Guide In the episode "18 Miles Out" (S02E10) Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) throws a Gerber Freeman Guide on the floor for Randall (Michael Zegen), so he can free himself and at least have a slim chance of surviving. Machetes Gerber Gator Machete Pro Glenn's (Steven Yeun) bladed weapon of choice seems to be the Gerber Gator Machete Pro. Gerber/Bear Grylls Parang Machete While looking for Sophia (Madison Lintz) Lori Grimes (Sarah Wayne Callies) carries a Gerber/Bear Grylls Parang Machete Axes Fire Axe While in Atlanta, Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) carries a fire axe Swords Katana At the end of season 2, a dark shady figure is seen saving Andrea (Laurie Holden) with a Katana. The character would be revealed in season 3 as Michonne (Danai Gurira). Baseball Bats Bats A blunt weapon good for smashing things Lucille Special Baseball Bat used by Negan with barbed wire wrapped around it Other Hammer A hammer is often designed for a specific purpose and varies widely in their shape and structure. Tyreese's main weapon. Shovel Shovels have a broad blade fixed to a medium-length handle. Shovel blades are usually made of sheet steel or hard plastics and are very strong. Pitchfork A pitchfork has a long handle and long, thin, widely separated pointed tines, also known as prongs. Crowbar A crowbar is a tool consisting of a metal bar. Used by many characters throughout the show. Fire Poker A fire poker is a long metal tool with a sharp, small poke at the end. this is used mostly by the fence protectors of the prison. In Season 3, this was T-Dog's primary weapon. Screw Driver A screwdriver has a cylindrical handle of a size and shape to be held by a human hand, and an axial shaft fixed to the handle, the tip of which is shaped to fit a particular type of screw. Pick- Axe A pick-axe is a tool with a long handle at right angles to a curved iron or steel bar with a point at one end and a chisel or point at the other, used for breaking up hard ground or rock. Wrench A wrench is a tool used to provide grip and mechanical advantage in applying torque to turn objects. Metal Rod A metal rod is a long metal stick, it is usually in the form of carbon steel bars or wires. This weapon is mostly used by the fence protectors of the prison. Kukri A Kukri is a knife with an inwardly curved edge, similar to a machete, used as both a tool and as a weapon Tire Iron A tire iron is a tool used to remove the nuts on a tire when changing a vehicle's tire. Digging Bar A digging bar is a steel with a blunt point on one end, and a chisel tip forged into the opposite end. Lawn Edger An edger is a garden tool used to cleanly separate a lawn from a walkway or other paved surfaces, such as a concrete sidewalk or asphalt path. Long Handle Weeder A weeder is used to cut up tough roots and cut weed growing in paved surfaces and walkways. Brush Axe A brush hook (also called a bush hook, ditch blade, ditch bank blade, or ditch blade axe) is a gardening instrument resembling an axe with a 12-inch (30 cm) curved blade and a 36-inch (91 cm) handle. It is commonly used by surveying crews and firefighters to clear out heavy undergrowth from trails. Cane A Cane is made out of many types of wood and depending on the strength it can be used as a walking sticks crutches and other things. Pool Cue A Pool Cue is a long wooden stick used to strike balls in the game of pool. Scythe A Scythe is an agricultural hand tool for mowing grass or reaping crops Sickle A sickle is an agricultural tool with a curved blade used primarily for harvesting grain crops.